Cambio y Permanencia
by Lila Negra
Summary: Lo que más le gusta hacer a Eren es cantar folklore junto a su hermano mayor Zeke, pero cuando este decide mudarse a la gran ciudad, todo su mundo se tambalea. Decide seguirlo para recuperar su pasado pero acaba encontrando mucho más... Universo Alterno / Argentina / EreRiRen / One-shot. Para Ana y Luna.


**Cambio y permanencia**

* * *

**Advertencias:** este es un one-shot que ubica a los personajes en un universo alternativo; más precisamente, los ubica en Argentina en el día de hoy, es decir que lo pueden leer como un fanfic AU o como un cuento original. Por lo tanto, encontrarán mucho OoC, malas palabras, voseo, modismos argentinos (hay un glosario al final), personajes hetero y personajes homo. Eso es todo :) Para quienes precisen saber todas las parejas de antemano, hay ErenxLevi (sin roles específicos pues no hay escenas de sexo), ZekexPieck, MikasaxJean, MoblitxHanji, MikexErwin y se sugiere mínimamente el ArminxAnnie.

**Dedicatoria**: este fic surgió como parte de la actividad "Amigo Invisible 2019" organizada por la gran escritora y amiga mía **Dita Hessefan** (les recomiendo mucho seguir su página en Facebook), por lo que está dedicado principalmente a mi persona destinada, **Ana Reuel Tolkien/Gobletmoonstone123**, quien me pidió un EreRiRen en el que los personajes fueran músicos. Debo decir que me puse a escribir teniendo en mente su pedido de memoria y cuando ya llevaba la mitad fui a releer su mensaje y me di cuenta de que no me lo acordaba bien D: Ya había avanzado mucho y no lo podía cambiar, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo por acomodarlo. **Ana**, si creés que no logré cumplir con lo pedido hacémelo saber y le quitaré lo que consideres inconveniente u.u Por otro lado, también quiero dedicarle el fic a **Luna de Acero**, ya que no solo me ayudó como beta sino que además me dio muchos ánimos para continuar cuando no podía más, y dado que ayer fue su cumpleaños, me gustaría ofrecerle este pequeño tributo n.n

**Agradecimientos:** a **Hessefan** por organizar el evento, a **Luna** y a **Marcos** por las primeras lecturas, y a **EreBell** quien con mucha amabilidad diseñó la portada (que pueden ver en Ao3, Wattpad y Facebook) a partir de imágenes oficiales de SnK.

**Disclaimer:** los nombres de los personajes y sus características físicas pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, ¡yo no tengo nada que ver!

* * *

Si bien su abuelo paterno era uno más entre el montón de alemanes que había llegado a Córdoba después de la guerra, en Cosquín, capital del folklore argentino, todos miraban hacia la familia Jäger cuando se hablaba de tradición. Se decía que su padre, el médico Grisha, había empezado a tocar el bombo legüero* con maestría a los cinco años; mientras que su madre, Carla, era famosa por dirigir una de las academias de bailes folklóricos con más premios nacionales de toda la región. Eren recién empezaba la pubertad la primera vez que pisó un escenario, acompañado por su hermano Zeke en la guitarra criolla, y era tal la emoción que imprimía con su voz que más de uno se acercó a Carla para recomendarle que llevara al niño a algún programa de talentos. Sin embargo ella, que conocía cuán despiadado y competitivo era aquel ambiente de los niños prodigio en la televisión, se negó.

—Quiero que mi hijo disfrute de la música que hace, no quiero que sea un deber.

Dicho y hecho, el folklore siempre fue para Eren un lugar de pertenencia, un espacio de seguridad que lo protegía frente a todo. Cada centavo que ganaba, en el verano haciendo de mesero en las zonas turísticas, o en el invierno como secretario en la academia de su madre, iba a parar a algún bombo nuevo que quería comprarse, a clases de canto y a la enorme cantidad de alcohol y papas fritas que consumían con sus amigos cada vez que se juntaban a tocar y bailar.

Pero, sobre todo, el folklore era lo que lo unía a su familia y en particular a Zeke. Como se llevaban casi seis años de diferencia, para Eren su hermano era una especie de ídolo inalcanzable. Cuando él tenía 13 y el mayor 19, no había otra relación posible entre ellos más que la música. Aunque Zeke no le contara de su novia ni de su trabajo, aunque no le confiara sus dudas o sus esperanzas, sí podía pasarse un domingo entero con él tocando la guitarra y cantando una y otra vez las mismas canciones. Ya para cuando cumplió 15 empezaron a rodar por las peñas* y no tardaron en hacerse conocidos. No había en toda la ciudad una pareja que no hubiese bailado alguna zamba* tocada por el dúo Jäger. Eren no sabía si quería vivir de la música, pero lo que sí sabía era que quería vivir tocando junto a Zeke.

Era por ese motivo que el anuncio de Zeke a sus 17 años fue devastador.

—¡No entiendo…! ¿Qué carajos* vas a hacer a Buenos Aires? —preguntó, sin poder ocultar su ira.

—No subas la voz, hermanito, que no quiero que escuche mamá… se los voy a decir a los viejos después, pero quería que tuvieras la primicia. Me voy a estudiar Ingeniería Biomédica.

—¿Y qué mierda es eso? ¿Desde cuándo estás interesado en eso vos?

—Siempre me gustó la electrónica y cuando vi esta carrera que lo cruzaba con la medicina, que es lo que mamamos* del viejo desde pibes*… bueno, no sé, me copó*.

—Nunca me habías dicho.

Zeke se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, lo que enervó a Eren aún más.

—Para mí te vas nada más que para seguir a esa novia tuya, Pieck. Que no sé qué carajos quería estudiar en Buenos Aires, la escuché el otro día hablar de eso, cuando salíamos de la peña de Juan.

—Va a estudiar danza.

—Eso podría estudiar acá, hasta en la academia de mamá podría estudiar.

—Pero no danza folklórica, salame*… va a hacer una carrera que se llama "Artes Escénicas" y tiene orientación en danza clásica y contemporánea. Vos no sabés lo que es Pieck bailando, es una genia, parece de goma*.

—El folklore lo baila re mal.

—No seas bruto… lo que pasa es que no se apega a las normas porque es muy creativa. Pero sabe bailar perfectamente.

—Como sea… te vas siguiendo a una mina*.

Zeke suspiró, resignado ante la ya conocida posesividad de su hermano menor.

—Pieck no es "una mina"… salimos hace 5 años. Algún día, cuando tengas una novia… o novio, no sé… vas a entender.

—¿¡De qué hablás!? ¿Cómo voy a tener un "novio"?

—Bueno, bueno, qué sé yo… como nunca hablás de minas… en fin. La cosa es que con Pieck estamos grandes, ella tiene 19 y yo 23. Ya queremos mudarnos juntos. Y en este pueblo de mierda no tenemos ninguna perspectiva, Eren. Queremos estudiar y hacer algo más.

—Este "pueblo de mierda", para que sepas —dijo Eren, olvidado de la alusión a su confusa sexualidad en cuando escuchó el insulto a su ciudad—, es conocido en todo el país y capaz que en el mundo, nuestro festival de folklore es el mejor.

—Psss en el mundo, sí… está todo bien, pero posta* me copa la biomedicina. Y eso acá ni existe. Así que me voy y no se hable más. Igual voy a venir a visitarte a cada rato, ni que fuera tan lejos… dejá de poner esa cara de pobre diablo.

Ninguna de las discusiones que siguieron, ni la expresión de tristeza de los abuelos, ni las súplicas de Eren cambiaron nada de esa decisión. Durante todo el largo año que siguió, Eren se sintió abandonado y se aburrió como nunca cantando solo sentado en el patio, sin más acompañamiento que el mate* amargo que lo obligaba a cortar los versos por la mitad para darle una chupada. Finalmente Zeke, viéndolo emperrado en su enojo y su aislamiento, se comprometió a pagarle un pasaje a Buenos Aires apenas terminara el colegio.

—¡Yo voy pero para que toquemos juntos, eh!

—Sí, sí… acá Pieck tiene unos contactos… nos consigue un lugar para tocar en enero, ¿qué te parece? Y si te gusta… te hacemos el aguante* hasta que te consigas alguna changuita* y te puedas pagar una habitación.

—Ni en pedo* me quedo a vivir en esa ciudad mugrosa. Voy a tocar ahí con vos y me vuelvo a mi pago*.

—Dale, dale… lo que vos digas, tarado.

Aunque tenían un buen pasar económico, la familia Jäger nunca se había interesado en los viajes, por lo que para Eren fue en gran medida una novedad tomarse el micro a Buenos Aires. Lo primero que hizo al arribar fue darle un gran abrazo a su hermano, que fue a esperarlo a la terminal, pero, apenas pudo deshacerse de las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar, se dedicó largo y tendido a criticar todo sobre la base de la comparación con su pueblo: "había mucho ruido", "los edificios tapaban el cielo", "la gente era grosera"… Zeke entornó los ojos y juntó fuerzas para soportar.

Aunque el departamento que alquilaban era un monoambiente bastante pequeño, se las habían arreglado para arrimar un colchón de una plaza entre la cama principal y la ventana, de modo que el nivel de intimidad era que hasta escuchaban los pedos* que el otro se tiraba dormido. Eren no era consciente del esfuerzo que le había implicado a la pareja invitarlo y ofrecerle alojamiento. Por otra parte, a ninguno se le había ocurrido pedirles ayuda monetaria a sus padres: así como ellos se habían abierto camino por sí mismos, igualmente pensaban hacer sus hijos.

Por lo tanto, los primeros días transcurrieron entre incomodidades y acopio de paciencia por parte de los tres, mientras intentaban construir una rutina apta para los intereses de cada quien. Eren pasaba la noche en vela escuchando los bocinazos de los autos y los pandilleros discutir el precio de la merca* en la esquina, en el desayuno apenas si podía tragar un bocado de ese pan lactal comercial tan diferente del que cocinaba su madre cada mañana y gran parte del día se lo perdía alelado tratando de entender el mapa. Pieck se le reía bajito pero delante de Zeke se comportaba muy seria: sabía que el hombre tenía debilidad por su hermanito, como una gallina con sus pollitos bebé. Sin embargo, cuando no la veía, ponía su mayor empeño en ser amable y decir, a la vez, lo que realmente pensaba.

—Eren, Córdoba es una provincia grande, aunque no hayas viajado mucho algo de experiencia tenés… a mí me parece que si estás tan incómodo es porque estás emperrado en que volvamos a Cosquín, y eso no va a pasar. Disfrutá de Buenos Aires, que es una ciudad bonita como cualquier otra.

—¿Dónde la ves bonita? Es sucia, desde varios lugares ni se ve el cielo y en tres días ya escuché por lo menos a dos tipos amenazarse de muerte en nuestra propia cuadra.

—Bueno… no estamos en el mejor barrio, eso es verdad. Pero no todo Buenos Aires es así, y además, incluso acá tiene sus encantos si los sabés buscar. Me parece perfecto si después te volvés a seguir tu vida en Cosquín, tan solo no le pongas mala onda a tus vacaciones acá. A Zeke le hace mal que estés enojado.

—Y más le vale.

Pieck se mordió los labios en señal de hastío. Por momentos sentía que era un mocoso sin remedio; sin embargo, después de tantos años con Zeke le había tomado cariño y le daba pena verlo así, por lo que dio lo mejor de sí para mostrarle la ciudad y encontrarle actividades interesantes, como un viaje en tren hasta la sede de su universidad, lo cual lo impresionó mucho, dado que en Córdoba no hay trenes. El punto culmine de sus empeños fue conseguirles, como les había prometido, una fecha para tocar folklore en un centro cultural de la zona. Incluso había logrado que un amigo les prestara su bombo legüero, ya que Eren no había podido traer el suyo.

Eso calmó un poco los ánimos del chico y mientras estuvo en el escenario tocando las viejas canciones de siempre, se sintió feliz. Le resultó raro que casi nadie bailara (solo dos o tres parejas, en general conformadas por mujeres), que hubiera poca gente y que la mayoría fueran amigos o familiares de los demás músicos invitados al ciclo. No obstante, encontró gran satisfacción en sentir a su hermano cerca y escuchar su tradicional rasgueado en la guitarra, por lo que durante un rato no pensó en nada más.

Lo que vino a interrumpir su buen talante fueron las otras dos bandas que formaban parte del evento. Si bien Pieck le había dicho que todo el ciclo se dedicaba al folklore, la segunda banda estaba claramente influenciada por el jazz ("¿No son geniales? Es la onda de Aca Seca Trío", explicó Pieck, lo cual no significaba nada para Eren, que no pasaba de escuchar grupos peñeros) y la tercera… ¡la tercera eran unos japoneses que hacían música electrónica!

—No seas tonto, son temas de folklore, ¿no ves que hicieron "Cosechero"? —explicó Zeke.

—Sí, pero tienen un sintetizador, Zeke, ¡un sintetizador! ¡Y son japoneses!

—¿Qué tiene que sean japoneses? En Cosquín siempre hay delegación japonesa. Estos son Levi y Mikasa, ya me los crucé en otros centros culturales… son grandes músicos. Además, Mikasa sabe hablar guaraní, estudió en la universidad, así que algunos temas están en lenguas originarias, eso es muy lindo. Es la onda de Tonolec, no sé si los escuchaste.

—Los escuché y no me gustan —declaró Eren, cruzándose de brazos para manifestar su enorme desagrado y mirando de reojo al tecladista, Levi, cuyas facciones serias y correctas lo imantaban contra su voluntad.

—A mí me parece —intercedió Pieck, sorbiendo de su limonada— que sí te gustaron y no lo querés admitir por orgullo. Te vi cómo les clavabas los ojos durante todo el show, no te despegaste de ellos un segundo. Te quejás de lleno.

—Bueno —agregó Zeke, tratando de entender—, quizás no le cabe su música pero le gustó Levi, como a esa amiga tuya que trajimos una vez, ¿te acordás, amor? La pobre estuvo tirándole los perros* toda la noche pero me parece que Levi patea para el otro lado*.

Eren estaba tan alterado por las palabras de su hermano que, rojo y sin decir ni mu, se levantó de un salto y se fue a la barra a pedirse una cerveza. Estaba allí rumiando su furia cuando se le acercó la japonesa de improviso.

—¿Sos el hermano de Zeke, no?

—Ehh… sí, soy yo…

—¿Querés bailar?

En realidad, no quería, pero el imperativo moral de demostrarle a su hermano que no era —completamente— gay lo obligó a aceptar. Por algún motivo inexplicable para él, la disc-jockey había puesto cumbia colombiana, cosa que no tenía ni idea de cómo se bailaba, así que hizo los movimientos menos torpes que pudo durante dos temas, hasta que Mikasa le sugirió sentarse a tomar algo. Eren espió a Zeke, con la secreta esperanza de que aquel le mirara compungido, arrepentido de haber sugerido siquiera que era maricón; en cambio, el hombre estaba a los besos con su novia, inmerso en una escena apasionada en la que él no podría tener ningún papel. Cada vez más enfurruñado, siguió a Mikasa hasta la mesa que compartía con Levi y otros dos chicos.

—Mi hermano, Levi; mi novio, Jean; mi amigo, Armin… —los presentó la muchacha—. Y este es Eren, el hermano de Zeke.

—Ah, sí… felicitaciones, tocaron muy bien —murmuró Levi al estrecharle la mano.

Eren se sonrojó y solo atinó a agradecer tartamudeando. También Jean y Armin elogiaron brevemente su banda y enseguida cambiaron de tema. El chico se preguntó si lo dirían por compromiso. Pero sin importar esas sutilezas, no dudó en aceptar la copa de vino que le ofrecían, ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera… de algo tenía que agarrarse si quería olvidarse de la bronca que venía acumulando, en verdad, desde la primera vez que su hermano tomara la decisión de dejar el pueblo.

—¿Qué estudiás? —le preguntó Armin, para sacar conversación.

—No, yo… no sé todavía, recién terminé el colegio.

—Ahh… ¿y ahora te venís a Buenos Aires a elegir una carrera?

—Bueno, yo… no sé bien…

—Basta, cerebrito, ¿no ves que lo abrumás? —se interpuso Levi, que había notado cómo Eren cada vez se trababa más—. Mejor que nos cuente sus impresiones de Buenos Aires. Es la primera vez que venís, ¿no?

El agradecimiento que experimentó Eren por la primera parte de su intervención se desvaneció rápidamente: ¿qué podía decir de esa ciudad espantosa sin quedar mal delante de quienes le estaban pagando el vino y las papas fritas? Mientras tartamudeaba algo sobre que los jacarandás* eran bonitos, Jean se fue al patio a fumar, acompañado por Armin. De pronto, obnubilado por la penetrante mirada de Levi, que no apartaba los ojos de los suyos, Eren comprendió que la creatividad se le había acabado. Poco a poco, fue soltando todos sus reparos contra la ciudad, que de manera más bien aleatoria acabaron conduciéndolo a criticar las formas nuevas de folklore.

—Acá hacen cosas raras, es como… como… como una traición a nuestros ancestros, no sé.

El semblante de Levi se endureció.

—¿De qué hablás? La mejor manera de honrar a los antepasados es mostrarles que tenemos algo que aportar a la tradición que nos legaron. Repetir por siempre lo mismo nos dejaría muy por debajo de ellos, no los haría orgullosos.

—¡Vos de qué hablás! ¡Si ni siquiera son argentinos, qué antepasados van a tener!

—Ah, no —intervino Mikasa, con expresión de hartazgo—, yo otro zopenco que dude de mi nacionalidad no voy a escuchar. Me voy al patio con Jean. —Ya más bajo susurró a su hermano en el oído—: Enano, o lo hacés entender o lo expulsás de la mesa antes de que vuelva, porfa. Me importa un pito que te guste su voz o lo que sea.

Con gran parsimonia, Levi aguardó en silencio a que ella se retirara. Luego, centró su atención en Eren con una actitud digna de un profesor que se enfrenta a un recursante en diciembre.

—Somos tan argentinos como vos. ¿Me vas a decir que el rubio de tu hermano y tus ojitos verdes los heredaron de los comechingones*? Córdoba está llena de alemanes, eso es lo que pasa, tu piel mestiza no me engaña. Mi hermana y yo nacimos en Buenos Aires y que nuestra vieja sea japonesa no cambia eso. ¿Sabés la cantidad de veces que me tuve que bancar que me digan chino o coreano, que se burlen de mi estatura, que asuman boludeces sobre el tamaño de mi pija*, que esperen que sea bueno con la electrónica… ¡cualquier huevada*!? ¿Qué se piensan, que el rasgado de los ojos define todos mis gustos y habilidades, toda mi identidad? A mí me gusta el folklore y toco la música que me gusta. Eso es todo. Y que no me hinchen las pelotas*. Ni a mí ni a mi hermana. Que además bien podríamos ser vietnamitas que igual tenemos derecho a hacer todo el folklore que se nos cante el orto*.

Eren se quedó pasmado. Ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza que estaba tocando un tema sensible ni mucho menos que estuviera siendo ofensivo. Ahora comprendía, al fin, aunque nunca lo fuera a reconocer, que estaba borracho y que no era su mejor momento para meterse en una pelea. La verdad era que intentó responder pero solo balbuceó y tuvo que callar de nuevo. No importó, porque Levi aún tenía más para decir.

—Y te voy a decir otra cosa. Lo que yo hago es arte. Y el objetivo del arte es ser bello, generar placer, o de última hacer pensar. No "mantener las tradiciones". Para eso están los libros de historia, qué sé yo. Yo con lo que hago quiero conmover. Lo que vos hacés me parece hermoso, tenés una voz de puta madre y transmitís muchísima energía, no se te puede mirar sin emocionarse, pero lo que yo hago también es hermoso, no se necesita que seamos todos iguales para hacer buen arte. Así que esta discusión me parece estúpida.

Eren parpadeó, intentando procesar toda la información. Era la primera vez que alguien le planteaba un debate de estas características. Para él el folklore era una cosa y eso era todo, no había nada que preguntarse al respecto. Sin embargo, lo que más lo confundía de las palabras del otro era…

—¿Dijiste que yo… que yo… te parezco hermoso?

El malentendido subió todos los colores de la cara de Levi, que de pronto daba la impresión de ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de escapar de esa situación.

—¿Ehh…? ¡No! Quiero decir… yo dije que… eh…

Por suerte para él, no tuvo que decir mucho más, porque pronto Zeke se acercó y los interrumpió.

—Che, hermanito… ey, Levi, buen show eh, y gracias por cuidar a mi hermanito estas horas, es nuevo acá en Baires*… Eren, Pieck está cansada ya así que nosotros vamos yendo… ¿Vos qué vas a hacer?

Eren sintió la sangre bulléndole. ¿Cómo que "qué iba a hacer"? ¡Acaba de llegar a la ciudad y vivía con él! ¡Si lo dejaban solo no tenía ni puta idea de cómo volverse! ¿Acaso su hermano no podía tener ni una consideración con él? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responderle, Levi se le adelantó.

—Nosotros estamos en auto… si querés quedarte, después te llevamos. ¿Te estás quedando en la casa del barbudo? Es cerca de acá.

—Listo, entonces te lo dejo, Li… mil gracias. Me alegra que mi bro en su primera semana ya esté haciendo amigos nuevos.

Y, tras estrechar la mano de Levi, Zeke besó a Eren en la frente como quien saluda a un bebé, con lo cual se retiró muy tranquilamente, sin aguardar el tiempo suficiente para que Eren lograra formular una oración completa.

—¿Mi hermano… acaba de abandonarme?

El otro tuvo que contener la risa.

—Me parece que extraña la soledad de su nidito de amor… esos dos están pegados con boligoma*. No te hagas drama*, nosotros te llevamos después. Dales un rato.

—¿Por qué… por qué no esperó… digo… a que le contestara?

—Porque estás borracho como una cuba y se dio cuenta de que no ibas a poder responder de todos modos.

—¡No estoy borracho! ¡Eren Jäeger nunca se emborracha! —exclamó, tratando de levantarse para demostrar su sobriedad—. Digo… ¡Puedo tomar tres litros de cerveza antes de…!

—Sí, sí, ya entendimos, no te preocupes, tu masculinidad no está en juego, quedate sentado o te vas a caer redondo. No estás borracho, solo sufrís un agudo caso de alcohol en sangre, totalmente casual…

—¡Es en serio! ¡Te juro… si hasta puedo bailar!

—Qué vas a poder bailar vos… ni sobrio eras bueno, te vi con Mikasa antes.

—¡Qué…! ¡Vas a ver! ¡En cuanto pongan una chacarera… o una zamba mejor! ¡Ahí vas a ver!

Pronunció estas palabras con bastante confianza, sobre todo porque hacía al menos una hora que por los parlantes ya no habían vuelto a pasar folklore, así que resultaría bastante improbable que pusieran una chacarera y ni hablar de una zamba. Pero hete aquí que Mikasa, que ya volvía del patio de la mano con Jean, conocía a la dj.

—Si es Annie, la amiga de Armin… Armin, ¿por qué no nos hacés la gauchada* de pedirle una zambita? Acá mi hermano y el racista este quieren bailar…

—¡No soy racista! ¡Solo…! ¡Solo…!

—Mejor callate que la vas a embarrar*. —Lo codeó Levi.

Y así fue como un Eren totalmente embriagado intentó ponerse en la pose inicial de la zamba con un hombre que acababa de conocer y que para colmo hacía _folklore electrónico_. Habían tomado unas servilletas blancas para hacer las veces de pañuelos y ya estaban por empezar cuando Eren cayó en la cuenta de que eran dos hombres.

—Che, Levi… ¿no nos van a decir nada?

—Nah… pero si tanto te importa, sumamos más gente, para disimular.

De ese modo, Eren y Levi llevaron adelante todo el baile entre Mikasa y Jean de un lado, y Armin y Annie del otro, que había dejado una lista de reproducción automática para tomarse un descanso en la pista. Aunque al principio Eren demostró su punto (sabía muy bien los pasos y bailaba con bastante elegancia) a medida que avanzaba la canción le era cada vez más difícil sostenerse, por lo que cuando debía pasar el pañuelo por el hombro de Levi terminaba apoyándose en él como en un bastón. Este hacía lo posible por sostenerlo con dignidad, pero cuando en el último giro Eren prácticamente cayó sobre él no le quedó otra que abrazarlo por la cintura para evitar que rodara por el suelo. Con sus pelvis y pechos pegados, sus rostros a mínima distancia, ambos se sonrojaron violentamente.

—Alguien debería llevar a ese borracho a su casa… —murmuró Annie.

Entre los cinco, metieron a Eren en el auto de Mikasa. Levi y Armin se sentaron atrás con él, manteniéndolo erguido, mientras que Jean hizo de copiloto. No había transcurrido mucho tiempo cuando el chico, bamboleándose al ritmo de la calle, terminó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Levi. Armin soltó una risita.

—Creo que le caíste bien, Levi…

—Callate, cerebrito.

Pero la cara de perro que intentó poner entonces no evitó que fuera él quien bajara a Eren y quien le pasara el brazo por la espalda para ayudarlo a caminar hasta su apartamento.

—¿Podés subir solo? —le preguntó, tras abrirle la puerta al edificio.

Mikasa le gritó desde el auto:

—¡Subilo a su casa, enano, ese pibe se va a matar en las escaleras!

Levi suspiró. Aunque Eren tratara de negarlo, ambos sabían que ella estaba en lo cierto. Lo acompañó a subir escalón por escalón hasta el piso dos, departamento diez. Ya frente a su puerta, Eren se giró para estar frente a frente con su salvador.

—Gracias por… bueno, por todo y… perdón… por lo que dije antes… sobre…

—Sí, está bien, está bien… un día que estés sobrio te disculpás en serio. Por ahora con esto me alcanza.

—No, posta, me disculpo porque…

Entonces, Eren tomó conciencia de que estaba hablando apenas a unos centímetros de Levi. La mirada tan firme que ya lo había cautivado en varias ocasiones esa noche ahora parecía al alcance de sus manos. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, dejó caer su rostro hacia adelante, como quien pierde el equilibrio… hasta plantarle un beso en la boca.

Y eso era lo último que podía recordar Eren cuando se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza al día siguiente. ¿¡Qué había pasado luego!? ¿Había sido un pico*? ¿Había sido con lengua? ¿Levi le había partido la cara de un sopapo*? ¿Se había paralizado del shock? ¿Le había seguido el juego del beso? Y lo más importante… ¿lo habría vomitado? Tenía gusto a vómito en la garganta, eso era verdad, y no podía ni imaginarse cuándo había sido que vomitó. ¿Y cómo había entrado al departamento? ¿Y si Zeke los escuchó y abrió la puerta y fue él quien lo llevó hasta su cama? ¿¡Lo había visto Zeke besándose con un hombre!? A pesar de los insufribles 35 grados de temperatura ambiente, Eren se cubrió la cara con la sábana, como si ese simple gesto lo borrara de la faz del universo. ¿Por qué su visita a Buenos Aires tenía que ser tan complicada? Él solo quería cantar un poco…

No le llevó mucho, por fortuna, descubrir que Zeke no los había visto, pues durante el almuerzo (ninguno de los tres pudo levantarse antes de la una) no mencionó nada al respecto: solo habló de lo bien que había salido, a su juicio, el show y de que lo alegraba haberlo visto tan sociable con los miembros de la otra banda. Este tema sin embargo derivó en otros más escabrosos.

—A veces me da miedo que seas un poco antisocial, hermanito… aunque allá en Cosquín tenías tus amigos, en los momentos importantes o estaba yo o estabas solo. Nunca creí que en tu primera semana acá ibas a pegar onda* con alguien.

—Sí —asintió Pieck—, a mí también me tranquilizó ver las miraditas que se echaban con Levi, nunca te habíamos visto coqueteando con nadie, fue… divertido, por lo menos.

El añadido de Pieck casi le hace escupir el agua al pobre Eren.

—¿¡Quién estaba coqueteando!? ¿De qué hablan?

—Uff, no esto otra vez… —masculló la chica, levantando su plato para dar a los hombres toda la intimidad de que era capaz un monoambiente.

—Escuchá, Eren —empezó Zeke, tomándole una mano para asegurarse de que no saliera corriendo—. No podés estar escondiendo esto toda la vida. No importa si es Levi u otra persona. Pero a mí me parece que te gustan los chabones*.

—¡Nada que ver! ¡No sé por qué pensás eso!

—Bueno… tengo varias razones… y que reacciones así es una de ellas. A mí no me importa si sos gay o bisexual o lo que sea… tampoco a los viejos les va a molestar. Tenés que sincerarte con vos. Sos un pibe afectivo y posesivo… me cuesta creer que nunca te guste nadie. Da la impresión de que te da vergüenza y te reprimís. Y también por eso te aferrás tanto a mí y a los viejos, para no admitirte a vos mismo que querés otra cosa, que te querés enamorar.

—¿De dónde sacaste esas cursilerías? Este no es el Zeke que conozco. Tu novia te está cagando la cabeza.

—¡Estoy en la cocina pero los escucho, nos separa un biombo nomás, eh!

Eren frunció el entrecejo. Decidió ceder.

—¡Perdón, Pieck!

Soltando los platos ya lavados, ella se volteó hacia los hermanos.

—Calmate, Eren. Capaz tan solo se caen bien, no es que tengan que coger* ya mismo. Pero igual es lindo que alguien te caiga bien, ¿ok? Eso es lo que te quiere decir Zeke. Que te dejes ser. A veces sos muy estructurado.

—A mí me gusta ser como soy, qué tanto. Y ustedes dos me dan dolor de cabeza, me voy a acostar de nuevo.

—Dolor de cabeza te habrán dado las dos botellas de vino que te bajaste anoche…

Enfurruñado, Eren tomó la única decisión que le cabía en ese momento: cerró los ojos y fingió dormir todo el día, su último refugio para evitar esas conversaciones indeseadas. ¿Por qué su hermano lo cuestionaba tanto? ¿Por qué no compartía más con él y ya, que era lo único que él quería? Apretó los dientes. ¿Era lo único que él quería? El recuerdo entrecortado del beso con Levi le cruzó la memoria. Y luego, la pregunta de Armin… ¿quería estudiar, como Zeke y Pieck? ¿Quería trabajar? ¿Dónde quería vivir? Ahh… ¡Demasiadas preguntas! Era mejor dormir…

El lunes las cosas se pusieron más complicadas: Zeke, que hacía changas como reparador de PC en una edificio cercano de oficinas, tuvo un pedido importante del que encargarse y Pieck, que se mantenía dando clases particulares, recibió un llamado de una vecina desesperada cuyo hijo se había llevado cinco materias. Eren pasó la mayor parte del día solo y sin saber qué hacer; igual ocurrió el martes e igual el miércoles. Consideró seriamente comprarse el ticket de vuelta a su provincia, pero entonces Zeke le avisó que habían conseguido otra fecha, para ese sábado, en un local un poco más alejado. Decidió aguantar.

Frente a la perspectiva de que el jueves fuera otro día solitario, le sorprendió mucho cuando al mediodía sonó su celular. No tenía agendado el número.

"Hola Eren soy Levi, hoy vamos a una peña con amigos, querés venir?".

¿Queee…? Saltó en su lugar con el celular en la mano, luego camino en círculos alrededor de la mesa, con la que se golpeó en la cadera, y finalmente se sentó en el borde de la cama a sobarse la herida. ¿Por qué tenía Levi su número? ¿Se lo había dado después del beso? ¿O sea que no lo había sopapeado? ¿Y por qué ahora lo invitaba a bailar? O sea, no mencionó a Mikasa ni a ninguna chica. ¿Con quién iba a bailar? Trató de enfocarse en la respiración. Bueno, igual, mencionó a unos "amigos"… no era una cita ni nada por el estilo. Exacto, solo era una salida peñera, como las de su pueblo, como las que tantas veces hizo con sus compañeros de colegio, sin que implicara nada especial para nadie. Eso debía de ser… ¿por qué no aceptar? Cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir encerrado en ese departamento minúsculo.

"Perfecto. Te paso a buscar a las 7".

Mmm "te paso a buscar"… nada de "te pasamos". Eren no pudo probar otro bocado del almuerzo. Por entretenerse, googleó el nombre de la banda de Levi. Tenían dos videos subidos a youtube, mal filmados pero con buen contenido, podría decirse. También tenían un usuario de instagram en el que había un par de grabaciones hechas durante los ensayos. Hacía al menos dos años que tocaban, aunque no parecía que hicieran fechas muy seguido. Orientado por las etiquetas, llegó a sus perfiles personales. Mikasa estaba estudiando medicina y Levi era programador en una empresa argentina muy conocida. Parecían personas muy ocupadas y tal vez les fuera difícil hacerse tiempo para la música, pero sus múltiples fotos de instrumentos, escenarios y objetos alusivos al folklore daban fe de que esa parte de su vida les importaba bastante. Levi tenía pocas fotos de sí mismo aunque para Eren en todas se veía muy bien. Era un hombre que cuidaba de su aspecto y que prefería mostrarse serio, solitario. ¿Qué edad tendría? Ojalá no le llevara demasiados años, sino… ¿sino qué? Se pegó en la frente para alejar esas ideas. Durante un rato, miró fijo en la pantalla sus ojos rasgados y su piel blanquísima. Recordó su discusión sobre la nacionalidad y se sintió avergonzado.

—Esta vez voy a ir mejor preparado —se dijo a sí mismo.

Se puso a leer sobre la histórica delegación japonesa en el Festival Nacional de Folklore de Cosquín: desde 1975 se realizaba en el pequeño pueblo asiático de Kawamata una réplica del Cosquín por obra y arte de un señor que se había enamorado de este estilo musical al escucharlo por la radio. A partir de 1999, el ganador de ese festival era enviado con la ayuda de toda la comunidad a participar del Cosquín argentino. Eren había visto varias de esas delegaciones, en general eran muy buenas y se apegaban a la tradición. Haber nacido en otro país no disminuía ni un poco su talento y su amor por el folklore argentino. Luego pensó en su propio abuelo, un rubio grandote que nunca quiso sacarse el DNI* argentino y que siempre mencionaba Alemania con nostalgia, pero que trabajaba el campo como cualquier paisano y que cebaba mates como el mejor. Tal vez ni la sangre ni el suelo alcanzaran para definir a una persona. Tal vez, a partir de múltiples influencias y entornos, éramos un resultado mucho más creativo y aleatorio del que nos gustaría reconocer. Eren se preguntó cuánto de él mismo todavía desconocía, en su afán de presentarse monolítico, como un único bloque masculino de tradición y soledad.

Para cuando sonó el timbre, el chico había reflexionado más sobre sí mismo que en toda su vida. Estaba nervioso y de pronto le parecía que dudaba de todo. Se había bañado minuciosamente y se había puesto ropa limpia, pero en el instante en que terminó de bajar las escaleras ya estaba todo transpirado otra vez. Levi lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, solo.

—¿Y, cómo te viene tratando esta ciudad que insultaste tanto?

—Mal, ¿cómo me va a tratar? Lo que das, vuelve.

Levi se rio y luego caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Eren esperaba que saliera el tema del beso pero no sabía cómo abordarlo. Quizás el otro también estaba demasiado borracho y lo había olvidado. Eso sería lo mejor… ante la duda, no quería ser él quien iniciara el tema.

—Ehm… ¿tu hermana no viene? —preguntó ya arriba del colectivo* que los acercaría a la peña.

—No, los jueves son su día de quedarse estudiando, aunque sean vacaciones. Yo le digo que es una exagerada pero le gustan sus reglas.

—Está bien tener algunas reglas. ¿Vos estudiás?

—Ahora no, la verdad… hice el primer año de una tecnicatura en programación, en la UTN*, pero enseguida encontré trabajo y dejé. No se puede hacer todo a la vez. Lo que me gustaría es estudiar música, si el año que viene organizo bien mis tiempos quiero empezar a hacer por lo menos algunos cursos de producción y grabación, esas cosas.

—Qué bien, yo la verdad no sé qué quiero hacer.

—Vos solo querés tocar folklore, ¿no?

Eren sonrió, cuestionando por primera vez la única seguridad de su vida.

—Creo que sí.

—Yo también.

—Bueno, vos ya tenés tu banda, así que tocar, tocás, por más que no sea… bueno, el folklore que conozco yo.

—No me refería a eso. Quise decir que yo también quiero que sigas tocando folklore.

—Ah… ehm… ¿por qué?

—Porque lamentaría mucho no volver a escucharte cantar.

Con un sonrojo furioso, Eren notó que su manos en los asientos se rozaban. ¿Levi lo hacía a propósito o qué? ¿Estaba "coqueteando" con él, como sugirió Pieck?

—Ehh… gracias… siempre podés escuchar alguno de mis videos, tengo alguno subido.

Levi negó con la cabeza.

—Sos duro, eh… me lo advirtió tu hermano.

—¿De qué hablás?

—Nada, nada… olvidate. Esta es nuestra parada, nos bajamos.

En la puerta del local, se encontraron con los amigos de Levi, dos hombrones con ascendencia rusa, Erwin y Mike, y una parejita muy alegre, Hanji y Moblit, que habían viajado dos horas desde el conurbano* solo para bailar todos juntos. Resultaron ser personas muy amables que realizaron un auténtico esfuerzo por integrar a Eren. Le contó cada cual la historia de su vida (quedó sobre todo impresionado por las aventuras que había vivido la abuela coya* de Hange para llegar a Buenos Aires a trabajar como mucama, hacía casi 65 años, cuando no había ni teléfonos), le hacían preguntas sobre Cosquín cuya respuesta en realidad todos sabían y… lo invitaban a bailar. Al principio solo lo invitaba Hange, la única mujer del grupo, y Eren se desenvolvió bien. Pero luego lo invitó Mike y reaccionó dubitativo. Levi, que cada vez comprendía a Eren con más facilidad, intercedió.

—Eren, mirá a tu alrededor… es una peña queer. Ya estás acá. No te persigas.

Aunque el chico nunca había escuchado la expresión "peña queer", sí reconoció de pronto que gran parte de las parejas en la pista estaban conformadas por personas del mismo sexo. Y había dos muchachos que llevaban pollera encima del pantalón, para zarandear*. ¿Cómo había estado tan metido dentro de su cabeza como para no verlo antes? Eran los nervios y los hermosos ojos de Levi, que lo distraían.

Danzó dos chacareras con Mike pero cuando pusieron una zamba, el hombre se excusó:

—Erwin es muy liberal pero si me ve bailar zamba con alguien más, le agarra dolor de cabeza.

Y entonces Eren se dio cuenta de que también los dos rubiones eran pareja. Es decir, el grupo estaba conformado por dos parejas, y por Levi y él. O sea que… su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el objeto de su reflexión, que ahora le tomaba la mano.

—Vos me debés una zamba como la gente, después del papelón que hiciste el sábado usándome de bastón…

Bailar con Levi sobrio era algo bastante distinto a la experiencia que habían tenido. Los movimientos de ambos no solo eran elegantes sino también sensuales y, para sorpresa del muchacho, sus cuerpos parecían entenderse bastante bien. La mirada intensa que debían dirigirse desde cada extremo del rombo imaginario sobre el que avanzaban y retrocedían no era el puro hábito de una posición de baile tradicional sino que hablaba de una verdadera ansia de acercarse y alejarse, de encontrarse. Eren no había realizado ningún otro baile tan apasionado en su vida.

—¡Eh! ¡Sacaban chispas ustedes dos! —exclamó Hange cuando regresaron a la mesa.

—Tengo que reconocer que era verdad que sabías bailar —accedió Levi, tal vez intentando calmar el ambiente, pues tanto él como Eren estaban agitados.

—Te dije… te dije que sabía —se esforzó el chico por responder.

La noche transcurrió sin que a Eren se le pudiera tranquilizar el corazón. Bailó otras seis o siete piezas con Levi, y en cada ocasión terminaban la danza más juntos, sus rostros apenas distanciados para sostener las clásicas poses del folklore. Cenaron, bebieron y rieron, chocando sin querer los brazos o tocándose apenas los dedos meñiques apoyados en la mesa, dándose una palmada casual en el hombro o empujándose como chiquillos para ganar una discusión. Cuando, hacia las 23hs, Hange y Moblit tuvieron que irse para no perder el último tren, Eren ya empezaba a pensar que todas sus reflexiones sobre la tradición, la nacionalidad y la pertenencia perdían sentido. En ese antro porteño tan diferente de las peñas* de su ciudad, donde incluso había llegado a identificar a algún chico con glitter en la cara, con todas estas personas a las que apenas conocía, se había sentido bien recibido y se había divertido como nunca.

No estaba preparado, sin embargo, para poner esa reflexión en palabras. Durante el viaje de regreso en colectivo con Levi, entrecerró los ojos, un poco por el cansancio y otro poco porque no sabía qué decir. Haciéndose el dormido probó, despacio, dejar caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, como hiciera el sábado anterior en el auto de Mikasa, aunque aquella vez su adormilamiento era auténtico. Levi no solo lo dejó hacer sino que, después de un rato, lo tomó de la mano. Eren tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no dejar notar cómo le había cambiado la respiración, pero a pesar de su afán por disimular, decidió no quitar la mano cuando actuó un bostezo para justificar su despertar al llegar a su parada.

—¿Bajás acá vos también? —le preguntó, resistiéndose a la tentación de permitirse acariciarle la mano con el pulgar.

—No, en realidad yo vivo un poco más lejos.

—Ah… bueno, gracias por invitarme. La pasé muy bien.

—¿No te molestó que no te avisara que era una peña queer?

Eren se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad, no sé qué quiere decir eso pero tampoco me importa. Yo me divertí.

—Eso es lo esencial.

—Bueno… si no bajás conmigo, me despido.

—Sí… hasta el sábado, ¿no? Dijiste que tocabas de nuevo. No me perdería ir a verte.

—Gr—gracias… qué bueno que… ¡esperá! ¡Esta es mi parada ya!

Con un salto digno de un gimnasta, Eren llegó justo a tiempo hasta el botón que avisaba al chofer que debía parar.

—Bueno… ¡nos vemos el sábado! —exclamó y se apuró a bajar a la vereda antes de que el colectivo arrancara de nuevo.

Cuando ya estaba en el suelo, comprendió que del modo más absurdo se había perdido la posibilidad de saludarlo con un beso. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Tonto Jäger, tonto!

El viernes y el sábado, aunque Zeke estaba más libre y pasó mucho tiempo con él, Eren no perdía de vista su celular, que cada tanto vibraba con un mensaje de Levi. Cuando el chico se paraba en seco durante una caminata o interrumpía una conversación para contestarle, su hermano sonreía levemente.

—Veo que… se llevan bien.

—Algo así.

Hacia la noche, Eren se puso sus mejores ropas e hizo cuanto pudo por poner su cara normal de muchacho atolondrado y seguro de sus ideas, pero Pieck lo descubrió enseguida.

—Vos parecés medio nervioso…

—¡Nada que ver! Si son las mismas canciones de siempre…

Durante la prueba de sonido pudo comprobar con felicidad que la banda con que compartían escenario respetaba el estilo tradicional e incluso algunos de sus temas propios encajarían perfectamente en cualquier cancionero popular. La verdad era que esa era la música que más placer le daba y eso no la hacía más verdadera ni mejor, solo la hacía la música que él quería tener en su vida. Esa certeza lo ayudó a tranquilizarse, aunque todo se desbordó de nuevo cuando Zeke se acercó a llamarlo.

—¡Ya llegaron tus amigos nuevos!

Levi, Mikasa y Jean se habían ubicado en una mesa cerca del escenario y ya pedían su primer vino. Eren quería acercarse a saludar pero la verdad era que se moría de los nervios. ¿Mikasa seguiría considerándolo un racista? Levi le había explicado que podía referirse a ellos como "nikkei", lo cual quería decir algo así como que tenían un poco de Japón y de Argentina en sí mismos, pero temía usar mal la palabra y que Mikasa se enojara igual. Además, con Levi seguían sin hablar ni del episodio del beso ni mucho menos del de las manos… ¿cómo iban a tratarse delante de los demás? Viéndolo vacilante, Zeke lo tomó de los hombros, lo empujó hasta el grupo e inició la conversación.

—¡Ey, qué bueno que nos hayan venido a ver! ¿Cómo andan, todo bien?

Al contrario de lo que sugerían los miedos de Eren, se saludaron todos con la mayor normalidad. Después de que lo invitaran a una copa, Zeke se sentó en la mesa, con cuidado de dejarle el lugar junto a Levi.

—Por cierto… ¿por qué no tocan un tema con nosotros? —propuso de pronto.

—¿Así… sin practicar?

—Y sí… nosotros hacemos todas versiones tradicionales, algún arreglo de ese tipo se deben de saber, ¿no?

Mikasa y Levi intercambiaron miradas.

—De las que tocaron la otra vez —respondió Mikasa— nosotros sabemos La Yapa.

—Dijiste que esa no la pensabas cantar más porque es machista…

—Pero es la única de su repertorio que nos sabemos bien, ¿no? Y la melodía es linda.

—Listo, asunto zanjado. —Se alegró Zeke—. Sabemos otras que seguro conocen pero me gusta La Yapa, hagamos esa. La otra banda tiene piano, seguro nos lo puede prestar un toque*. Y Mikasa, una vez sin el charango te la vas a arreglar, ¿no?

—Obvio.

—Bueno, me voy a sentar con Pieck que trajo a unas amigas que quería presentarme, vos Eren si querés quedarte acá no hay problema.

—Ah, yo…

—Quedate —dijo la chica—; si derrapas de nuevo llamo al INADI*, mientras te podés quedar.

—No, no, estuve aprendiendo, ahora sé que tengo que llamarlos… ni… niquey, ¿no?

—Mmm y a ver… ¿qué quiere decir nikkei para vos? Llegás a decir "japonés que no vive en Japón" y te tiro un zapato por la cabeza.

Zeke aprovechó el inicio del debate para desaparecer subrepticiamente, no sin antes apretarle el hombro a Levi, en una señal de agradecimiento que Eren registró pero no terminó de entender.

—No, no, es… que… bueno… tienen algún pariente japonés pero también parientes argentinos… ¿algo así?

—Algo así… para mí ser nikkei quiere decir que soy libre. Que no estoy atada a ningún lugar. Puedo hacer cosas de japoneses, puedo hacer cosas de argentinos y si tengo ganas hago cosas de paraguayos o lo que sea, porque la cultura que vivo todos los días es una cruza de mil cosas y nadie tiene autoridad para decirme quién soy o lo que tengo que hacer por haber nacido en un lugar o por tener sangre de otro.

—Mika —murmuró Jean—, realmente creo que deberías abrir un grupo de militancia nikkei, esto te apasiona más que la medicina y el folklore juntos.

—No le des ideas… —pidió Levi.

La conversación se fue suavizando pero a Eren le siguió dando vueltas la idea de la libertad. ¿Era él libre realmente? De hecho… ¿qué significaba ser libre? Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso, sí supo que, si era libre, no debía asustarlo la mano de Levi buscando súbitamente la suya debajo de la mesa. Nada malo podía resultar del placer que se dan dos personas.

Al subir al escenario, Eren cantó con más sentimiento que nunca. Incluso Pieck, que lo había escuchado miles de veces en su ciudad, detuvo la charla con sus amigas para prestarle toda su atención. Y cuando Zeke anunció que tenían invitados, le flaquearon las piernas pero se le duplicó la potencia de la voz. El piano de Levi estaba lleno de energía y Mikasa hacía los coros como si hubieran entrenado juntos por años. La música fluía entre ellos y llegaba hasta el corazón más frío del salón. El público aplaudió con tanta exaltación que se vieron obligados a tocar otro tema juntos, improvisando en el momento. Zeke empezó a enumerar todo lo que sabía hacer con Eren, hasta que llegó a "Fuego en Animaná".

—Esa la sabemos.

No se trataba de una canción más para Eren, pues hablaba justamente del arraigo a un pueblo; sin embargo, de pronto el grito "si yo me voy/ conmigo irá/ todo lo que soy" tomaba otro significado para él.

Terminaron el espectáculo con la gente casi lagrimeando. Apenas entraron en la habitación que hacía las veces de camarín para dejar los instrumentos musicales, se dieron un abrazo.

—Eso salió muy bien, ¿eh?

—Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido —sugirió Eren, con súbito entusiasmo—. Podríamos tocar juntos, no sé, cada quince días, podemos preparar algunos temas especialmente, quizás hasta podríamos negociar un par de temas con sintetizador, no sé…

Esta vez, fue Zeke el ofuscado por la conversación.

—Eh… sí… podría ser… aunque cada quince días es muy seguido, ¿no te parece? Después lo vamos hablando… ahora escuchemos a la otra banda mejor, que me dijeron que son muy buenos, ¿dale?

Eren se olió algo raro, sin embargo, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar: se pasó el resto de la noche al lado de Levi, casi sin disimular que se tomaban de las manos, bailando aunque no pasaran folklore y contándose sus vidas en cuanto se sentaban un momento. Estaba en verdad disfrutando, y solo cuando ya quedaban pocas personas en la sala y estaban bailando abrazados un lento, se animó a preguntarle por aquel beso borracho.

—Claro que me acuerdo de eso.

—Y… no te vomité encima o algo así, ¿no?

—Creeme que tus posibilidades conmigo no serían las que son si eso hubiera pasado.

—O sea… ¿que sí tengo posibilidades?

—Solo si sobrio besás tan bien como bailás.

—Eso lo puedo demostrar ya mismo…

Y, de forma inesperada incluso para él mismo, lo besó allí en la pista de baile. Al fin, su mente no fue hacia el temor de que su hermano lo viera ni hacia qué podrían decir de él… tan solo pensó en qué agradable era poder compartir un momento con una persona que le gustaba tanto.

Al día siguiente, ni Pieck ni Zeke mencionaron el hecho, aunque era evidente por sus caras que se morían por hacerlo. Así que fue el mismo Eren el que abrió el juego.

—Bueno… puede ser que tuvieran razón… me gusta un poco Levi.

—¡Yey! —aplaudió Pieck, sin poder contenerse más.

—Así te quería ver —declaró Zeke, sonriendo.

—¿Así cómo?

—Contento, no sé. Desde que te dije que me mudaba… siempre parecías enojado, frustrado por algo. Pero ahora te sale luz de la cara, mirá.

Eren se tapó un momento los ojos, avergonzado de que su corazón fuera tan evidente.

—Es que… no es solo por Levi. Cuando tocamos ayer… ¡fue realmente genial! Sentía que los cuatro conectábamos… eso es lo que yo quiero en mi vida. Y por ese motivo ahora me siento tan bien, todo es más claro al fin. Me voy a quedar acá y vamos a seguir tocando… seguro me puedo conseguir algún trabajito de medio tiempo para bancarme*, y después, nos concentraríamos en ensayar… ¡quizás y hasta nos hagamos famosos alguna vez!

Mientras hablaba, subiendo sin darse cuenta la voz, con las pupilas brillándole, su hermano hacía la gestualidad inversa: se apagaba, se inclinaba, una mueca dura de espanto se apoderaba de su rostro.

—Ehm… Eren… ¿no estás yendo un poquito rápido?

—Jaja, es verdad, no es momento de pensar en la fama… pero ya el placer de tocar juntos valdrá el esfuerzo, ¿verdad?

—Ay… —Zeke se rascó la cabeza para hacer tiempo.

—Creo que es un buen momento para que se lo digas —murmuró Pieck mientras se levantaba de la silla—. Yo voy a caminar un rato… ustedes arreglen esto de… "la banda".

Ya solos, Eren se cruzó de brazos, con su semblante enfurruñado de regreso.

—¿Que me digas qué?

—Ah… bueno, hay una noticia que queríamos darte antes de que te vayas o… antes de que decidas quedarte, o lo que sea. Es una noticia buena pero… vos no siempre te tomás bien las noticias que son buenas para mí.

La marca de tristeza impresa en esa declaración ablandó un poco la expresión adusta de Eren. ¿Ante qué "buena noticia" había reaccionado mal? ¿Se refería a su anuncio de mudarse a Buenos Aires, un año atrás? ¿Se refería al desinterés, acaso, que había mostrado por su carrera o lo crítico que era con su noviazgo o…? Se preguntó cómo lo veía su hermano, si le daba confianza o si, por el contrario, era una carga para él.

—Ya, decila.

—Pieck… es decir… vamos a tener un hijo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sí… no lo buscamos, pero se dio y queremos tenerlo. La verdad es que solo la idea de tener un bebé mío en brazos me pone la piel de gallina de la emoción. Y ahora todos nuestros planes apuntan a eso. Los dos estamos buscando trabajos de oficina, en blanco, porque necesitamos obra social. Y mientras se pueda queremos seguir estudiando.

Eren se llevó las manos a las sienes, en un esfuerzo por decidir qué podía contestar que no sonara tan mal.

—Ehm… bueno… felicitaciones, supongo. Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con la banda?

Acomodándose los anteojos, Zeke largó otro suspiro.

—Que… para mí tocar es un hobbie, Eren. No sé, no es tan importante, la paso bien compartiendo con vos pero no le quiero dedicar tiempo extra. No me molestaría si en alguna reunión familiar nos ponemos a tocar o si una o dos veces en las vacaciones hacemos un show improvisado, pero yo quiero dedicarme a mis estudios, a mi trabajo y a mi hijo. Siempre te voy a apoyar pero si tus planes dependen de que yo tome los mismos caminos que vos y que te priorice sobre todas las cosas, bueno, creo que no se va a poder. Tenés que aprender a imaginarte tu propio futuro, Eren. No podemos ser un anexo el uno del otro el resto de nuestras vidas.

Contra su voluntad, Eren reconoció que se le humedecían los ojos. Algo muy dentro de él comenzaba a quebrarse. Una parte suya sabía que debía alegrarse por Zeke, el aprendizaje de estas cortas pero profundas dos semanas le permitía ese descubrimiento; no obstante, aún imperaba en su espíritu la otra parte, la que se apegaba a la familia como un refugio en el que no tenía que pensar, la que prefería cerrar los ojos y seguir para adelante sin consideraciones… la que ahora Zeke hería de muerte. Se puso de pie.

—Necesito estar solo. Me voy a caminar.

Zeke lo dejó ir, devastado. ¿Cómo demostrar nuestro afecto cuando nuestros seres queridos nos piden una y otra vez algo que no les podemos dar? Se hundió en la silla, intentando descifrar qué había hecho mal todos estos años: quizás su pecado había sido amar demasiado a su pequeño hermano, permitirle convertirlo en su sol. ¿Cómo se limpia una culpa así?

Afuera, Eren caminaba sin rumbo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Por mucho que le gustara Levi, apenas lo estaba conociendo, así que ¿qué sentido tendría quedarse en Buenos Aires si no era para tocar con Zeke, para revivir los viejos años juntos? Y si volvía a Cosquín… ¿qué haría allí? ¿A qué se quería dedicar? ¿Deambularía solo de peña en peña el resto de su vida? Podía buscar un puesto en la municipalidad o tal vez estudiar Turismo… ¿¡Cómo podía ser que hubiera destinado tan poco tiempo a pensar en esto!?

Angustiado, se sentó en el banco de una plaza e hizo lo único que sabía que lo calmaba: cantar. Después de un rato de entonar a capela canciones como "Zamba para no olvidar" y "Zamba para no morir", se dio cuenta de que la gente que pasaba le tiraba algunas monedas y billetes pequeños. Reunió todo y lo contó. Decidió escribirle a Levi.

"¡Hola! ¿Te gustaría tomar un helado? Yo te invito".

Una hora después, ambos deambulaban con sus respectivos helados por la enorme plaza que daba nombre al barrio Parque Patricios.

—¿Por qué no estás feliz por el barbudo? Está bien que son jóvenes para tener hijos, pero si ellos lo quieren y están contentos, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Es que… no sé… yo pensaba que… argh me da vergüenza decir esto.

—Escupilo, dale. Me llamaste para hablarlo, ¿no?

—Sí… yo pensaba que mi hermano iba a estar siempre para mí. Me cuesta imaginarme sin él, es mi persona importante. No me molestan los bebés pero _este_ bebé siento que… va a quitarme mi lugar.

Levi le dio una palmadita en la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorro.

—Ahora entiendo por qué me pidió que te escribiera.

—¿A qué… a qué te referís?

—Bueno, la semana pasada, cuando hablamos… me dijo que le habías pedido mi número pero que te conocía y que no te ibas a animar a escribirme, entonces me pasó tu número también y me insistió en que fuera yo quien diera el primer paso. Ahora veo por lo que contás que sos demasiado apegado a él y que por eso quiere que hagas… bueno, amigos.

—¿Me escribiste porque él te lo pidió? —preguntó Eren, impactado.

—Sí, bueno… te escribí porque yo quería. Pero si él no me daba el número, no hubiera podido.

—O sea… o sea… ¿me escribiste por compasión?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ahora lo veo claro… mi hermano me pagó el pasaje a Buenos Aires por compasión, porque pensaba que estaba solo y triste como un boludo* en Cosquín… y te contrató a vos para que me dedicaras tiempo, para que me hicieras creer que alguien podría encariñarse conmigo pero es solo un favor, yo soy un tarado…

—¿Contratado? ¡Ojalá alguien me pagara por enamorarme! Así podría dejar mi trabajo de mierda y dedicarme a la música.

Ofuscado, Eren obvió la palabra "enamorarse" y continuó con su perorata.

—¿Pero no te doy pena? Me escribiste porque yo "no me iba a animar", o sea porque soy un cobarde, un maricón sin amigos… que por cierto, eso todo es invento de Zeke, yo no le pedí tu teléfono.

—Saber que no estabas tan interesado en mí me tranquiliza, gracias —murmuró Levi con sorna—. Y no me das pena, tarado. Te escribí porque me gustás, porque sos lindo y tu voz me atraviesa y me hace vibrar y aunque sos medio aparato tenés voluntad de aprender y cambiar, y eso es muy valioso. Y bueno… también soy un poco tímido a veces. Así que el mensaje de tu hermano me sirvió de empujón. Nada más. No te hagas historias raras en tu cabeza.

Eren se ruborizó hasta tal punto que por unos segundos no pudo hablar.

—Pero bueno… —siguió Levi—. Yo soy el que se está haciendo la historia tonta, ¿no? Esto no fue más que un amor fugaz de verano, ahora como no vas a tocar con Zeke te vas a volver a tu provincia y chau todo, ¿no? Porque eso era lo único que querías, tocar con él, y parece que no va a pasar más, así que ya está.

—Suena feo si lo decís así.

—Así es como lo decís vos.

—Antes… antes dijiste que estabas enamorado.

Levi alzó la mano y simuló la caída de un avión que se estrellaba entre sus piernas.

—Y quince minutos después… aterriza en la realidad Eren Jäger.

—Bueno, perdón… la verdad es… no salí con muchos chicos y… soy un poco torpe con esto.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Pero quiero que sepas que… bueno, nunca antes me había animado a andar con un chico en público, vos sos el primero por el que… no sé, estoy tratando de ser mejor.

—¿Andar con un chico en público? Solo tomamos un helado, ¿qué clase de desafío es ese para vos? Hice cosas más arriesgadas cuando iba al jardín de infantes, quiero que sepas que tu velocidad de tortuga montada en un caracol no me impresiona.

—Bueno, el otro día te besé en el bar, ¿no?

—Quedaban cinco personas además de nosotros y cuatro de ellas eran nuestra familia.

—Eso es parte de la dificultad para mí.

—Pfff… si vas a hacer algo especial por mí ponele más onda*…

Haciendo su mayor acopio de fuerzas, Eren le tomó la mano en plena plaza, frente a los transeúntes y los niños que jugaban a la pelota, y lo observó directo a los ojos.

—Me gustás de verdad, creeme. Me gustás mucho.

Eso desarmó los intentos de Levi por mantener una expresión irónica: la mirada de Eren era tan penetrante y sincera que no podía apartar el rostro ni un momento. Sus cuerpos se acercaban poco a poco, atraídos por una fuerza irresistible. Cuando finalmente se besaron, no importó si no era su primer beso, ni siquiera si no era su primer beso en público realmente: el ardor de su conexión y la tensión acumulada hicieron explotar miles de estrellas dentro de cada uno. Al despegar sus labios, dejaron aún apoyadas una frente contra la otra y hablaron en susurros.

—Valió la pena venir a esta ciudad asquerosa —dijo Eren, tratando de ser gracioso— aunque más no fuera para conocerte a vos. Y para tocar juntos en un escenario como ayer, aunque fuera una sola vez, sentí que fluíamos, me encantó. Nunca me lo voy a olvidar.

—Bueno… a cambio de otro beso así quizás podamos arreglar otra fecha.

—¿Vos decís?

—Mmmm a cambio de dos besos mejor.

Tras depositar uno muy suave en su boca, Levi se apartó para hablar en serio.

—De hecho… hoy con Mika lo hablamos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que nos gustaría invitarte a nuestra banda.

—¿¡En serio!?

—Sí… ella canta medio de compromiso, pero excepto cuando lo hace en guaraní en realidad siempre prefiere tocar el charango y la guitarra. Lo que pasa es que canta mejor que yo así que le había quedado ese lugar. Pero tu voz quedaría perfecto. Así ella podría dedicarse más a otros instrumentos y enriqueceríamos los arreglos. Aparte… ya viste su concepto de lo nikkei y todo eso. Le gusta la idea de incluir en la banda un chico morocho y de ojos verdes como vos, con acento cordobés… hace que la banda sea más mezcla, más diversa, y por lo tanto, en sus términos, "más libre". Y a mí… a mí me gusta la idea de incluirte en la banda a vos. Si me das los dos besos, claro.

Eren se detuvo a pensarlo un momento.

—Es que no soy bueno con los arreglos electrónicos, me parecen raros…

—Ya sé, ya sé… pero vamos viendo… podemos hacer algunos temas más tradicionales y otros no tanto… y te vamos incorporado en los temas nuestros de a poco… ¿Qué opinás?

—Podría ser… pero ustedes trabajan, Mikasa estudia… ¿yo qué voy a hacer si me quedo acá? Siento que todo el mundo tiene resuelta su vida menos yo.

—Eren, dejame decirte algo… nunca nadie tiene resuelta su vida. Es imposible saber qué va a pasar… hay que ir tomando decisiones sobre la marcha. Mucha gente no estudia ni tiene una profesión específica, por ejemplo para muchos laburos* muy buenos en mi empresa no piden más que el secundario completo… no todos hacen el mismo camino. Tal vez solo debas pensar en cómo mantenerte este año, mientras reflexionás sobre qué querés hacer. Mirame a mí, a mis 22 años abandoné mi carrera y me dedico a un trabajo que no me apasiona, pero me sirve porque me da buen dinero… ya dije que quiero profundizar en la música, en el futuro. Y Mika en algún momento va a hacer como tu hermano, ella sí tiene una carrera que ama y la requiere mucho, y también tiene planes de formar familia, hace como cinco años que está en pareja y ya dos de convivencia… cuando eso pase, voy a necesitar a alguien dispuesto a pasar el fin de semana haciendo música conmigo.

Eren se sintió abrazado por la propuesta. Tanto si se quedaba en Buenos Aires como si volvía a Cosquín y se las arreglaba para venir a visitar a Levi tan seguido como se pudiera, no tenía por qué tomar una decisión definitiva ahora. Podía tomarse el tiempo que necesitara para moldear la arena de su castillo de vida, siempre que pusiera en ello su empeño y su ser auténtico. Y además, ¿Zeke no necesitaría pronto un buen tío para cuidar de su bebé y enseñarle a tocar el bombo? Las piezas se iban acomodando, poco a poco. Aún no encajaban pero, ¿acaso no tiene su encanto aquella música en la que se introduce un giro inesperado? Somos la mezcla de lo cambia y permanece y en todas partes somos capaces de construirnos un refugio para amar.

* * *

**Nota:** las bandas mencionadas, las canciones nombradas, la historia de la delegación japonesa y el debate sobre el concepto de "nikkei" son cosas tomadas de la realidad. La "peña queer" no recuerdo haberla visto pero sí vi a muchos varones zarandeando con pollera y también vi milongas queer, así que seguro también hay alguna peña así en algún lado. Yo no soy música ni mucho menos folklorista así que puedo haberme equivocado en algo (háganmelo saber, porfa), pero en general estoy rodeada de músicos así que no creo haberlo hecho taaan mal. Próximamente subiré una versión a Wattpad y a Ao3 incluyendo videos de las canciones. ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

**Pd.** Sé que hay cierta ironía en que justo sea Zeke el que quiere tener hijos :v

**Glosario**

* bombo legüero: es un instrumento de percusión tradicional bastante grande, suele colocarse entre las piernas o sino se lo pueden colgar de un hombro.

* peña: es un evento popular en las provincias del interior, en general se realizan en un bar o en un lugar con barra, se toca en vivo folklore tradicional y el público baila. Quienes van sobre todo lo hacen para bailar y para cantar o sumarse con la guitarra, poca gente va solo para ver o para tomar algo. Es un buen ambiente para hacer amigos o para enamorarte!

* zamba: es uno de los subgéneros de nuestro folklore y, como casi todos ellos, se baila en pareja. Es lenta y elegante, por lo que a menudo bailarla es un gesto romántico para una pareja.

* carajos: solo es una mala palabra, como "mierda"… su versión suave es "cuernos" o "corno", como cuando la abuela te dice "¿qué corno hiciste en todo el día ahí tirado?".

* mamamos: "mamar" quiere decir muchas cosas pero en este caso se refiere a lo que una aprende de los adultos a través del ejemplo.

* pibes: niños, jóvenes.

* me copó: algo "te copa" cuando te gusta, te engancha, te entusiasma. Es una expresión positiva que indica interés.

* salame: si bien es un tipo de embutido, en el habla cotidiana se usa como sinónimo de "tonto".

* parece de goma: se refiere a que tiene mucha elongación y es capaz de hacer movimientos muy complejos.

* mina: forma despectiva de decir "mujer".

* posta: es como decir "de verdad", "en serio".

* mate: bebida caliente tradicional de Argentina y otros países de América del Sur. Suele compartirse una misma taza (le decimos "mate" porque tiene una forma especial y se hace a partir de una calabaza) con una bombilla y si estamos solos suele considerarse que el mate "te hace compañía". Si bien en las ciudades mucha gente le pone azúcar, el clásico es amargo, solo yerba y agua caliente.

* te hacemos el aguante: "hacer el aguante" o "bancar" es sostener, ayudar, dar una mano, defender… en general es un signo de mucha confianza y de amor, se hace entre amigos de toda la vida, entre familia, dentro de una pareja, etc. Es decir, no quiere decir "te ayudamos porque nos es fácil, porque nos gusta lo que hacés, etc" sino "te ayudamos aunque nos cueste muchísimo porque te queremos de verdad".

* changuita: "changa" es un modo de llamar al trabajo informal, a la posibilidad de ganar alguna platita aunque sea ocasional.

* ni en pedo: nunca jamás.

* mi pago: es la manera en que en el interior le dicen a su propio pueblo, es un modo afectivo de llamar al lugar del que venís. Hoy en día esta expresión habrá caído bastante en desuso pero aparece mucho en las canciones de folklore.

* pedo: flatulencia :D Esta palabra está siempre muy presente en los modismos argentinos jaja.

* merca: abreviatura de "mercancía" que se usa en el ambiente de las drogas, sobre todo para referirse a la cocaína.

* tirarle los perros: significa coquetear, tratar de conquistar a alguien, en general de forma bastante evidente.

* patear para el otro lado: expresión con que se alude a una persona homosexual.

* jacarandás: son unos árboles bien lindos, altos y con flores lilas, están en muchas partes de la ciudad, son como nuestros cerezos!

* comechingones: es un pueblo originario de la zona de Córdoba, de donde es Eren en este fic.

* pija: forma vulgar de llamar al pene. Supongo que ya lo saben, pero los varones orientales suelen sufrir burlas ridículas a partir de la suposición de que todos tienen penes pequeños.

* huevada: tontería.

* hinchar las pelotas: molestar.

* lo que se nos cante el orto: esta expresión vulgar se refiere a hacer lo que una tiene ganas sin considerar la opinión ajena.

* Baires: forma abreviada de decir "Buenos Aires".

* boligoma: es una marca de pegamento usada en la escuela, por lo que es muy conocida.

* no te hagas drama: no te hagas problema.

* gauchada: favor.

* embarrar: arruinar.

* pico: beso en el que apenas se chocan los labios cerrados, es decir que no se abre la boca ni se mete lengua. Es el tipo de beso que se dan los niños y con el que las parejas se saludan.

* sopapo: cachetada.

* pegar onda con alguien: llevarse bien, caerse bien.

* chabones: varones.

* coger: forma vulgar de decir "tener sexo".

* DNI: es nuestro documento de identidad, un extranjero puede vivir aquí como residente pero si quiere nacionalizarse tiene que hacerse el DNI.

* colectivo: transporte público de corta distancia. En otros lugares son llamados camiones o buses.

* UTN: Universidad Tecnológica Nacional, una de nuestras tantas universidades públicas y gratuitas.

* Conurbano: llamamos así a las ciudades que están alrededor de la capital. Puede haber hasta más de dos horas de viaje entre ellas y Buenos Aires, pero mucha gente hace este trayecto todos los días para trabajar o estudiar.

* zarandear: es un movimiento típico de las mujeres en el folklore, en el cual hacen un rombo moviendo sus polleras.

* coya: se le llama así a un grupo de pueblos originarios de la zona norte de argentina y parte de Bolivia.

* un toque: un momento.

* INADI: es un organismo estatal en Argentina que recibe denuncias por discriminación. Con este chiste Mikasa está advirtiendo a Eren que no la llame japonesa.

* bancarme: como ya dije antes, es sostener, aguantar… en este caso se refiere a mantenerse económicamente.

* boludo: tonto.

* ponerle onda: ponerle ganas, esforzarse, hacer algo con entusiasmo.

* laburo: trabajo.


End file.
